


not in this solar system (not in this mindset)

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: Time Lords are a cheap replacement for real gods. Selfish, needy things. She is not jealous. She is never jealous.
Relationships: Pre Aphrodite/Donna Noble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	not in this solar system (not in this mindset)

Donna Noble is not exactly beautiful. She’s handsome maybe, stately definitely, but not beautiful or even just pretty. She is also very, very bitter.

She’s one of millions of women Aphrodite shouldn’t even know existed but Donna Noble is special.

Its Athena’s fault. This is not unusual although it is unusual for Aphrodite to be the one pulled into her orbit. Donna is by far the most reluctant of Athena’s icons that Aphrodite has seen. She’s smart and she wants more knowledge and gets what she wants but she’s beaten down and bitter and too tired to be a world-changer like the women Athena usually chooses. But then, Donna Noble is special.

Time Lords are special too. All Gods are arrogant but Time Lords are by far the worst of them. Time Lords after all are the only ones who pretend not to be Godly.

Useless Gods of course; too busy running their own lives to listen to prayer or help out, when even Zeus can put aside his petty squabbles with his siblings and talk to a mortal when the situation calls. _Zeus._

Aphrodite avoids watching Donna when she joins up with The Doctor; he may answer any prayer he receives but he is still – well he is another God and Aphrodite has never held with friends in other religions.

Athena says she’s being small-minded but unlike the Goddess of wisdom Aphrodite doesn’t mind that insult. As far as she’s concerned prejudice is alright when it comes to other religions.

Time Lords aren’t even an Earth religion. Donna should be hers.

But she won’t be, not ever, because even with her mind torn to shreds and clumsily put back together, even then she still loves the space and the stars and the thrum of an engine far too much to pray to someone who only has one world to be watching over.

And she tries to push love into Donna’s life because after Lance she deserves a good man, and after the stars failed her so badly she deserves to be someone’s world, and for a while she is – she’s Aphrodite’s world. The only human she has any time for.

Athena rolls her eyes, but fond, soft, and tries to reel her back to the start – because for Athena the worst thing in the world must be to be cut off from knowledge, from one’s own mind – but she’s only standing at Aphrodite’s door because everyone else turned her down.

When Donna returned to earth she did so as a goddess in her own right and what Aphrodite wants now is a title to go with her power. Though she has the power to give the status herself, she also knows that Zeus will give it if she asks. Zeus is, has always been, afraid of her.

**Author's Note:**

> there was meant to be more of this but I gave up on it, there was like,,a plot and Donna was actually gonna be in it but hey  
> because lockdown is most certainly not helping me write anything I've decided to post things that I've largely given up on instead.


End file.
